Les vacances
by hakuryu85
Summary: Petit délire avec les membres d'un forum et nos chevaliers


Cette histoire se passait il y a très peu de tem...  
  
VoixAh non, tu vas pas commencer ton histoire comme ça!  
  
Auteur, fâché tout rougeCa y est! À peine commencé et y'a déjà des gens qui râlent! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Z'allez voir! C'est MOI l'auteur, c'est MOI qui choisi comment commence l'histoire! Compris?  
  
Voix, qui essaie de se faire toute petiteOui, ô grande Déesse!  
  
Auteur Merci, mais tu oublies que c'est Ika, la grande Déesse, tu devrais le savoir! Je ne suis que son successeu... sa successa... euh... celle qui va lui succéder!  
  
VoixPardon... mais vous savez, à son âge, elle ne vaut plus grand chose! Bon, c'est pas pire que le vieux nain violet rabougri... mieux vaut un esprit jeune, libre, et plein d'initiatives, comme le votre!  
  
Auteur (en elle) au moins un qui sait son texte... Même s'il en rajoute un peu... Mais y'a un truc qui joue pas... je suis plus vieille qu'Ika... Boarf, pas grave, c'est qu'un détail... ;-)  
  
Auteur, a la voixTu veux pas être mon fidèle et ENTIEREMENT dévoué conseiller? Mais je t'averti, tu devras m'obéir, et défendre TOUTES mes idées, même si elles te paraissent totalement saugrenues... (Et là, il y en aura pas mal...)  
  
Voix Qu'entendez-vous par "entièrement dévoué"???  
  
AuteurRien rien... Alors, qu'en dis-tu?  
  
Voix, qui en rajoute vraiment par rapport à son texte de base J'en serais honoré...  
  
AuteurBien, j'ai déjà un sujet!  
  
(Vous remarquerez qu'avant cette réplique, on ne savait pas du tout quelle était cette voix. Maintenant, on est sûr que c'est celle d'un homme... et quel homme, si vous saviez... )  
  
Bon, il serait ptetre temps que je continue ma première phrase... Je disais donc... euh... où c'est, déjà... ah oui! Cette histoire se passait il y a très peu de temps au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en Grèce (oui, bon, tout le monde sait que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est en Grèce, mais bon...)  
  
Ika, Popesse depuis...euh... tellement longtemps que je me rappelles plus depuis quand (pardon Ika ), était parti à la mer avec Yann, son chéri. Elle avait laissé son trône (entre autre) à Tzindâ, qui devait lui succéder (moi, donc). Tzindâ réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourrait passer son temps. Les Guerres Saintes étant finies, les chevaliers avaient décidé de prendre quelques vacances, comme Ika et Yann, par ex. Elle décida de rendre visite aux chevaliers encore présents au Sanctuaire. Comme il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, la paix y régnait, mis à part Seiya et Jabu, qui à leur habitude, se disputaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur et le plus brave (encore heureux que ce soit pas pour savoir lequel est le plus bête, ils finiraient ex-aeco, et ils se battraient encore plus...)  
  
Tzindâ commença donc sa visite. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la maison des Poissons, où vivait Aphrodite. Elle observa minutieusement tous les recoins de la maison, à la recherche d'un chouette petit spectacle... (vous voyez quel genre? Non? Ben tant pis pour vous, et surtout pour vos yeux...!). Elle savait que beaucoup de jeunes chevaliers ainsi que des apprentis s'arrêtaient souvent par ici, et elle avait aussi deviné pourquoi...(Bah quoi, c'est un spécialiste des produits ménagers...Vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, c'est incroyable!) Malheureusement, le chevalier des Poissons ne se trouvait pas dans sa maison respective. Il était probablement en vacances. Dans la maison du Verseau, elle rencontra Cygnus, son fidèle ami et "peut-être-futur-conseiller" qui gardait la maison de Hyôga en son absence.  
  
CygnusComment ça, "PEUT-ETRE-futur-conseiller"???  
  
AuteurAh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'interrompre!  
  
Cygnusok, c'est bon, j'essaierai de me retenir... Mais JE SUIS son futur conseiller, et pas son "peut-être-futur-conseiller"!  
  
LecteursAaaaaaaaaah! C'était donc lui, la voix...  
  
Auteur(Je crois pas que j'aurais dû mettre cette réplique, je suis sûre que vous aviez compris...)  
  
Reprenons. Probablement que Hyôga, maître de Cygnus, était avec Aphrodite. Depuis quelques mois, il flirtaient ensemble. Ils ne l'ont jamais dit, mais cela se voyait à la façon dont ils se parlaient, et à leurs gestes (petit sourire à la vue de l'autre, absence d'esprit fréquente quand l'un des deux parlaient...). La maison appartient normalement à San (maître de Hyôga, vu qu'elle est Camus) et Nico(qui a laissé sa maison à Shun pour vivre avec San), qui devraient être présents au Sanctuaire (...), mais Hyôga a besoin de la maison pour ne pas perdre de temps à voyager inutilement depuis la Sibérie pour l'entraînement de Cygnus. D'ailleurs, je me demande où ils sont... Bah, on verra ça plus tard!  
  
TzindâBonjour Cygnus! Que fais-tu de beau aujourd'hui?  
  
Cygnus, apparaissant complètement débraillé, et essayant de dissimuler quelque chose derrière son dos Bonjour, Tzindâ! Ben... euh... rien de spécial, pourquoi?  
  
TzindâBen je m'ennuyais un peu, alors j'ai décidé de rendre visite aux chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'accompager, tu es d'accord? Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu cache là, derrière ton dos?  
  
Cygnus, tout rougeRien, rien...  
  
TzindâAllez, montre-moi! Tu sais, j'ai de très bon rapports avec Ika, et je pourrais..  
  
Cygnus, sortant sa main de derrière son dosD'accord, d'accord... Voilà...  
  
TzindâQu'est-ce que... Quoi??? Des chaînes??? Mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais... Oo Je comprend pas, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ceci???  
  
CygnusBen...J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, et j'ai demander à Shunette si il voulait bien me montrer comment "manier" ses chaînes...  
  
TzindâJe vois... Ben je vais instaurer une nouvelle règle, pis de toute façon, Ika ne sera pas contre, la connaissant... A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout les chevaliers qui auront envie de s'amuser de la même façon que toi devront s'exécuter devant la Popesse, et accessoirement sa remplaçante, si elle n'est pas là. Je te charge de faire valider cette nouvelle règle auprès d'Ika. Et je te promet que Ika est pas là et que tu veux recommancer, quelques fois, je pourrais même participer...  
  
Cygnus Eh bien, j'espère qu'Ika sera souvent absente et que vous participerez souvent!  
  
Tzindâ...Aurais-tu des vues sur moi?  
  
CygnusBen... je dois avouer que je ne reste pas indifférent à votre charme...  
  
Tzindâ, s'avançant vers luiAaaaaaaaaaah! Tu veux bien me rendre un service?  
  
Cygnus, toujours plus prèsLequel?  
  
Tzindâ, collée à luiMontre-moi ce que Shunette t'a appris... avec les chaînes, bien sûr...  
  
Cygnus, ne pouvant plus retenir son excitationAvec grand plaisir... oIo  
  
Je crois qu'on va les laisser un petit moment, le temps de censurer ce qui aurait pu être pour certains, très choquant... Si si je vous jure! (Imaginez ce que Shun peut faire avec ses chaînes... Et connaissant Tzindâ, elle connaît toutes les techniques...)  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux amis rejoignirent la maison du Capricorne. Elle était gardée par Ryu, ne pouvant pas succéder à son vieux maître qui était encore en vie, il avait succédé à Shura, peu après sa mort.  
  
Ryu, en luiComment cela se fait-il qu'il soit encore vivant? Comment le vieux maître fait-il? Un vieux croûton comme lui devrait déjà être sous terre depuis des lustres! Mais, que dis-je! Je suis indigne de penser cela de lui! J'ai honte! Et s'il m'avait entendu? Que deviendrais-je? Mon Dieu, je n'ose y penser...  
  
Ryu, voyant Tzindâ et Cygnus arriverBonjour! Comment allez-vous?  
  
CygnusSalut Ryu! Bien, bien.  
  
TzindâBonjour Ryu! Ben, je m'ennuie un peu, mais à part ça, je trouve que ce n'est pas si dur de remplacer Ika. Quand Yann me disait qu'elle foutait rien de toute la journée, j'aurais dû le croire!  
  
RyuMais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la maison du Verseau?  
  
Tzindâ et Cygnus, virèrent à l'écarlate  
  
TzindâBen... c't-à-dire que... euh... ben... Shunette lui a prêté ses chaînes.  
  
CygnusOui, et en lui montrant ce que m'a appris Shunette, ben... je euh... lui suis tombé dessus...  
  
TzindâEt on s'est emmêlé...  
  
Ryu, très perspicaceJe vois... Et à part ça, vous avez décidé de partir en vacances?  
  
TzindâBoarf...les plages bondées, ça me dis pas. La montagne, trop froid. La campagne...euh... trop silencieux. L'étranger, trop cher. Pis en plus, je dois rester ici pour surveiller le Sanctuaire (sauf en cas d'urgence, évidemment...). C'est vite vu!  
  
RyuEn effet. Et toi, Cygnus?  
  
CygnusBen si je veux être un bon conseiller, je DOIS rester avec Tzindâ, et la... ben... conseiller...  
  
RyuOui, c'est un peu le but qu'un conseiller conseille... (arborant un petit sourire coquin) Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre/s raison/s qui te force/nt à rester...???  
  
Cygnus, rougissantBeuh... non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... Et toi, tu pars?  
  
Ryuoui, dans une semaine, je vais en Chine rejoindre Shunreï et mes 2 enfants.  
  
TzindâDéjà deux? Mais je savais pas que Shunreï avait été enceinte une deuxième fois!  
  
RyuElle ne l'a été qu'une fois, mais c'était des jumeaux.  
  
Cygnus, lançant un regard à TzindâTien, ça me donne une idée, ça...  
  
TzindâVoyons, tu sais très bien que ça n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de penser à ça!  
  
RyuElle a raison, tu n'en as pas assez eu, là-haut?  
  
Tzindâ, carrément bordeauMais, de quoi tu parles, là?  
  
RyuTu le sais mieux que moi... Allez, bonne route, et bonnes vacances!  
  
CygnusMerci de même!  
  
TzindâBon, elles seront pas super méga délire, parce-que c'est un tout petit peu mort dans le coin (tien, comme le forum d'Ika...), mais merci quand même!  
  
Tzindâ et Cygnus sortirent de la 10ème maison et allèrent vers celle du Sagittaire, respectivement gardée par l'esprit d'Aioros lui aussi parti en vacances (hein??? Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi? Un esprit en vacances... on aura tout vu!) Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Milo. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques apprentis qui, pour s'entraîner, devaient monter et descendre les marches du Sanctuaire pendant plusieurs jours. La maison du Scorpion était inoccupée, comme beaucoup d'autres. Celle de la Balance également, car le vieux maître pouvait la garder depuis sa demeure au Cinq Pics, comme il l'a toujours fait.  
  
Dans la maison du chevalier de la Verge... euh...(Auteur rougissant) scusez-moi, j'ai oublié une lettre (c'est ça de vouloir écrire trop vite à l'ordi!)... Je disais donc : Dans la maison de la Vierge, ils se crurent au Paradis. Ikki avait vraiment su garder l'atmosphère calme et accueillante que Shakka avait donné à sa demeure. Ils ne croisèrent cependant pas l'ex-chevalier Phoenix. Ils continuèrent leur route vers la prochaine maison. Arrivés dans celle du Lion, ils rencontrèrent Seiya, son nouveau gardien, et Jabu. Aior n'était pas mort, mais à la fin des Guerres Saintes, il avait confié sa maison à Seiya (on sait toujours pas par quel élan de folie...), et avait décidé de construire sa vie avec Marine, sur une petite île déserte vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche (comme c'est romantique...). Seiya et Jabu, comme à leur habitude, se battaient pour tenter de prouver à l'autre qui était le meilleur. Mais ils étaient toujours interrompus à l'heure de passer à table, alors leurs disputes restaient en suspens...  
  
SeiyaDe toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui ai sauvé Athéna de la mort! Jamais tu ne seras aussi fort que moi!  
  
JabuEt alors? Sans Hyôga, Shunette, Ryu et Ikki, tu n'y serais jamais arrivé!  
  
SeiyaT'as rien à dire, t'étais jamais là!  
  
JabuC'est parce-que Saori me demandait de faire d'autres choses. Pis je veillais sur elle!  
  
SeiyaOuais, t'avais la trouille, surtout, hein? Elle m'a choisi car je suis le plus meilleur!  
  
JabuMême pô vrai! En fait, je suis sûr que c'est parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer son petit Jabu chéri!  
  
SeiyaQUOI??? Répète-le si tu l'oses!  
  
JabuVolontiers! C'est parce-qu'elle voulait pas que je me blesse! T'es qu'un jaloux!  
  
SeiyaQUOI???  
  
JabuY'a que la vérité qui blesse! Tien, goûte-moi ça! Par le galop de la Licorne!  
  
Tzindâ évita de justesse le galop de la Licorne lancé par Jabu.  
  
CygnusEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Pourriez faire attention! Quand quelqu'un passe, surtout votre future Déesse, vous pourriez vous arrêter quelques instants!  
  
Jabu et Seiya, s'inclinantDésolée, Déesse Tzindâ. Nous ne vous avions pas vu arriver.  
  
TzindâCa sonne bien, "Déesse Tzindâ" ! C'est bon, mais la prochaine fois, faîtes gaffe... Ika ne serais sûrement pas aussi bonne...  
  
SeiyaSûr, elle est pas aussi bonne...  
  
TzindâRhoooooooooooooooooooooo...je pensais pas à ça!  
  
Seiya, Jabu et CygnusBen, faut avouer que c'est vrai... (Là j'invente... mais, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à leur faire dire, au moins pour essayer ma nouvelle arme...)  
  
BAM (immense coup de maillet sur la tête des trois mâles)  
  
Seiya, Jabu et Cygnus Oo oO Oo gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
TzindâEh oui, moi aussi j'ai commencé des cours de donneur de coups de maillet!  
  
Tzindâ et Cygnus continuèrent leur visite du Sanctuaire. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Masque de Mort. Depuis son décès, des bruits étranges habitaient et hantaient la maison du Cancer, c'est pourquoi nos amis l'évitèrent, continuant leur descente.  
  
Cygnus, en luiQuand je pense qu'après, il faudra tout remonter... j'aurais jamais dû accepter d'accompagner Tzindâ... Jusque chez Ryu (surtout juste avant d'arriver chez lui...), ça allait, mais là, je suis démotivé à 500 %!!! Faudrait tout de même que quelqu'un pense à faire installer un ascenseur!  
  
Devant la maison des Gémaux se tenait Shunette en pyjama... (soyons imaginatif...)... en cuir rouge très osé et quelque peu sado...  
  
ShunOh non, quelle horreur!  
  
CygnusEn plus, c'est celui de Tzindâ, ça!  
  
AuteurEt comment le sais-tu?  
  
Cygnus vira au violet et essaya de se faire tout petit (Tiens, on dirait le vieux maître...).  
  
CygnusBen... euh... c't-à-dire que... euh... simple déduction!!  
  
AuteurOuais, admettons...  
  
Bon, où j'en étais, moi... ah oui! Shunette portait en fait un pyjama blanc avec plein de petits Teletubbies...  
  
Shunï¢ï± Tinky Winky, ï¸ï Dipsy, ï¨ïï Lala, Pô... ï¥  
  
AuteurOuais, c'est bon, on la connaît!  
  
Je disais donc,Shunette, en pyjama blanc à Teletubbies, jouait avec son ours en peluche quand Tatsumi arriva (d'où il sort, je sais pas, mais il me fallait qqun de fort...)  
  
TatsumiLaisse-moi passer, minus!  
  
Shun de sa voix la plus grave (ouais, je sais, ça fait vachement fille quand même...)Eh oh! D'abord, j'ai pas le droit, pis en plus, je suis un homme, un vrai, pas un minus!  
  
Pendant que Shun essayait de se convaincre lui-même, Tatsumi fit un gest vif en sa direction.  
  
ShunMais??? Que... Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!!!!! Rends-moi mon nounours! C'est un cadeau de mon frère!  
  
Tatsumi, qui n'était pas très au courant de qui était vraiment le frère de Shun, sinon il lui aurait déjà rendu son nounoursLaisse-moi passer alors!  
  
ShunJe peux pas, Tzindâ m'a demandé de laisser passer que les chevaliers d'or, les apprentis et accessoirement Ika et Yann si ils reviennent de vacances. MAIS RENDS-MOI MON NOUNOURS! OUIIIIINNNN, IKKI, AU-SECOURS!  
  
Ikki, paniquéShun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
ShunOuin, il m'a piqué mon nounours!  
  
IkkiTT Shun, quand donc apprendras-tu qu'il ne faut m'appeler que si tu es en vrai danger de mort!  
  
Tatsumi, se faisant tout petitQuoi, c'est lui ton frère??  
  
ShunOui, et il déteste qu'on m'embête! Na!  
  
IkkiOui, c'est vrai. Allez, rends-lui son nounours, et qu'on en parle plus. (A Tatsumi, assez doucement pour que Shun n'entende rien) Et je te montrerai un endroit secret par où je passais pour aller rendre visite à Saori dans le temps... Oups, j'en ai trop dit là...  
  
TatsumiBon, voilà ton monstre, ma p'tite!  
  
ShunMais, Ikki, il me traîte de fille!  
  
IkkiN'abuses pas, Tatsumi, j'aime encore moins qu'on insulte mon frère...  
  
TatsumiPardon. Bon, puisque c'est les ordres de Tzindâ, je retourne d'où je viens...  
  
IkkiBon, je suis désolé, Shun, mais j'ai des p en rute... pardon, des affaires importantes qui m'attendre, je dois y aller.  
  
ShunMerci, surtout que c'est toi qui m'as offert cette peluche, alors c'est comme si t'es là en étant pas là!  
  
IkkiQu'il est chou! TT (en luiMais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour un frère pareil...)  
  
ShunAu-revoir mon frère! Oh, attends, viens voir s'il te plaît...  
  
IkkiQuoi encore??  
  
ShunT'as oublié le bisou...  
  
IkkiBon, mais c'est bien parce que t'es mon p'tit frère adoré... TT  
  
Ikki s'exécuta.  
  
SMACK  
  
ShunEt moi? Je t'en ai pas donné!  
  
IkkiBon, mais vite alors!  
  
Shun serra fort Ikki dans ses petits bras et lui donna un gros bisou tout mouillé.  
  
SMOUTCH (=bisous tout mouillé)  
  
Ikki, s'essuyant la joueBon, je dois y aller maintenant!  
  
ShunAu revoir grand frère!  
  
IkkiAdieu, et n'oublies pas, ne m'appelles qu'en cas d'extrême urgence!  
  
ShunD'accord! (en luiMon idole! )  
  
Shun était le plus jeune de tout les chevaliers et n'avait pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité. Mais ceci ne dérangeait personne, surtout pas Tzindâ. Car malgré son jeune âge, il était aussi fort que les autres chevaliers (même si il appelles son frère à l'aide à chaque fois qu'il a des ennuis...), si ce n'est plus. Tzindâ et Cygnus arrivère jusqu'à lui. Elle passa à côté de lui, le salua et continua sa route. Cygnus lui rendit ses chaînes, et, passant tout près de lui, glissa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon, qui lui sourit. A la base, il aurait dû être le nouveau chevalier des Gémaux, mais il ne l'a pas voulu, et à laissé sa place à Nico, tout en vivant dans sa maison.  
  
De loin, Tzindâ vit Aldébaran leur faire signe. Lui, contrairement aux autres chevaliers, revenait de vacances chez ses parents. Tzindâ et Cygnus rejoignirent sa maison.  
  
TzindâBonjour Aldébaran. Alors, ça c'est bien passé, ces vacances chez la famille?  
  
AldébaranComme toujours! Ma sœur (oui, c'est tout nouveaux...) qui me cherche des noises, mes parents (le père de sa sœur qui est le père adoptif de Aldébaran. Pfiou, ça devient compliqué tout ça...) qui s'engueulent... Mais ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir!  
  
CygnusAh, la famille!  
  
AldébaranEh oui!  
  
TzindâBon, on va te laisser défaire tes bagages, et on va voir Lou et Mû. A bientôt!  
  
AldébaranA bientôt!  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison du Taureau, ils entendirent un cri strident retentir de la 1ère maison, puis des pleurs et des gémissements. Ils descendirent les marches 4 à 4 (ben ouais, à plus, ils se casseraient la gueule, déjà que la, c'est pas la joie...). Cygnus manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, se prenant les pieds dans la robe de Tzindâ...Dans sa maison, ils trouvèrent Mû qui inondait le sol, et Mac qui essayait de le consoler.  
  
CygnusMû, mû, que se passe-t-il?  
  
MûOuiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
TzindâMerci pour les détails, Mû... TT Mac, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, à part que Mû veut construire une piscine dans sa maison?  
  
MacBen Lou a disparu! Elle s'est fait enlevée. Regardez ce que Mû a trouvé sur le mur à son retour.  
  
Mac tendit un morceau de papier à Tzindâ. Il y était écrit que si les chevaliers voulaient revoir Lou vivante, ils devaient se rendre, et promettre obéissance pour toujours à Hé...(le reste était déchiré. Certainement une œuvre de Mû quand il avait trouvé la lettre.)  
  
CygnusBen pour une fois que c'est pas cette cruche de Saori!  
  
Tzindâ Oo Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue d'enlever Lou? (Puis, tout bas) Sûrement un fou échappé de l'asile... (à Mû) T'en fais pas, Mû, on va partir à sa recherche, même s'il faut aller de l'autre côté de la planète! Pis au moins, ça nous occupera les vacances, on s'ennuie à mourir ici...  
  
MûVous feriez ça? Oh, merci! Merci! Je veux venir aussi, et botter les fesses de ce "Hé" quelque chose et récupérer MA Lou!  
  
TzindâBien sûr! Bon, il nous faut une petite équipe, mais efficace. Cygnus, va chercher tous les chevaliers pour une réunion dans la grande salle du Palais. Mû, Mac, téléportez-vous dans la salle.  
  
Mû et MacD'accord!  
  
ZWIIIIIIING (ouais, bon, le bruit de la téléportation est pas génial...)  
  
TzindâEeeeeeeeeeeeh! Z'auriez pu me prendre avec!  
  
Mû, revenantDésolé!  
  
RE-ZWIIIIIIING  
  
Pendant ce temps, non loin du Sanctuaire sur une l'île de Lemnos...  
  
Lou, qui se réveillait de son long... comagaaaaaa oO Où c'est ti que je suis, moa? Il fait chaud ici!  
  
Voix macabreTu es chez moi, tu es mon otage!  
  
LouHEIN?????? G crois que je suis encore en train de rêver... i'm faut qqch pour me réveiller... Allez, kek chose de fort... pourquoi pas un p'tit whisky!  
  
HéphaïstosNe dis pas de bêtises! Je me présente, Héphaïstos, Dieu du feu, des volcans et des forgerons. Tu es dans ma demeure. Je t'ai kidnappée pour me venger!  
  
LouAh, c'est pour ça la chaleur... QUOI??? Mais z'veux pas! Z'veux mon Mûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûû! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
HéphaïstosOh, quelle grinche! Je crois que j'aurais préféré la guiche de service... Je crois que je vais la rassomer, au moins, elle se taisait!  
  
Lou séchant ses larmesMais pk tu veux te venger? Qu'est-ce qu'Ika t'a encore fait? Ah, elle est vraiment incorrigible, faudrait...  
  
Héphaïstos (en lui)C'est pas vrai...J'aurais dû la baillonner, quelle bavarde! (à Lou, lui coupant la parole)c'est pas vraiment Ika, c'est Aphrodite. Elle s'est réincarnée en homme! Tu t'imagine, un HOMME! Le yaoi, c'est pas mon truc...  
  
LouJ'vois pas le rapport...  
  
HéphaïstosCes jeunes, ils sont même plus culturés!  
  
LouBen tu peux parler, toi! On dit cultivés, pas culturés!  
  
Héphaïstos TT Passons... Tout le monde sait que dans la mythologie grecque, je suis l'époux d'Aphrodite, alors qu'elle se soit réincarnée en homme, c'est pas génial, tu comprends?  
  
LouBen ça peut, le yaoi a pas que des mauvais côtés! Pis de toute façon, t'as même pas essayé, tu peux rien dire!  
  
HéphaïstosBen et toi, t'as pas pu, alors t'as rien à me dire. Pis que'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord, que j'ai jamais essayé? Y'a bien une raison, à part le dégoût, qui me fais ne pas apprécier! J'ai tout tanté pour pouvoir le reconquérir, mais j'y suis pas arrivé... Sniiiiiiif!  
  
Il éclata en larme.  
  
LouDésolée, je voulais pas dire ça, je savais pas...  
  
Héphaïstos, un peu calméTu vois, je ne pouvais pas capturer un de ces amants pour assouvir mes fantasmes, alors j'ai pris la première... "femme" que j'ai vu.  
  
Lou, fâchée toute rougeComment ça? Tu insinue que je suis pas une femme???  
  
HéphaïstosBen, pas encore! T'as vu ton âge?  
  
LouQuoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge?  
  
HéphaïstosBen, une femme a plein d'expérience derrière elle. Toi, t'es encore qu'une gamine qui découvre le monde!  
  
Lou, tout basM'énèrve!  
  
HéphaïstosBon, ben c'est pas tout ça, faut que je prépare mes cyclopes, moi. Je pense pas que les autres vont te laisser pourrir là. Ils n'ont aucune chance de me vaincre, mais il faut être prévoyant. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Rire sadique)  
  
LouHéééééééééééééé! T'as pas le droit, c'est MON rire, ça!  
  
HéphaïstosJ'ai TOUS les droits sur toi, tu es MA prisonnière, ne l'oublie pas!  
  
LouBeuh! C'est pas juste! Mais tu entends quoi par "TOUS les droits sur moi"???  
  
HéphaïstosJ'ai jamais dit que c'était juste! Héhé... je vais te montrer...  
  
Il commença par enlever sa chemise. Lou, les yeux fixés sur ce bôôôôôôôôôôôoôôôôôôô corps musclé à souhait (ah, ça fait rêver, ça...) eu un petit moment de réticence.  
  
LouNon, pas ça! Je suis prise, et je suis fidèle!  
  
HéphaïstosMais non, t'as rien compris! Je veux juste un massage! C'est mon bourreau qui fera le reste. Moi, je serai là pour regarder...  
  
Lou eu un petit frisson.  
  
Louglllp!  
  
HéphaïstosBon, alors, tu dors ou tu me le fais ce massage? Tu veux que j'appelle mon bourreau?  
  
LouEuh... non, sans façon... ça va, j'arrive!  
  
Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, dans la salle de la grande Popette... euh... Popesse...  
  
TzindâCygnus, de quels chevaliers disposons-nous pour cette mission?  
  
Cygnus, à son oreilleJe suis à vous tout entier quand vous voulez...  
  
TzindâRhô, t'es vraiment incorrigible! C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça! C'est quand même Lou qui est en danger!  
  
Cygnus... Désolé... Alors, on a de toute façon, Mû avec nous, et Mac pour le seconder (enfin, elle essaiera...).  
  
MacComment ça, j'essaierai? Je suis déjà très forte, plus que tu ne le penses!  
  
TzindâVous allez pas commencer, on a des choses plus importantes à faire! Allez, continue Cygnus!  
  
CygnusTzindâ a raison, Mac. A part ça, il y a moi, Ryu, qui a été bien gentil de renoncer à ces vacances avec Shunreï...  
  
TzindâMerci, Ryu!  
  
RyuCe n'est pas la peine de me remercier, c'est tout naturel!  
  
Cygnus... ensuite, il y a le vieux champi violé (pardon, il fallait que je la fasse...) euh... scusez-moi, le vieux maître, qui nous aidera depuis les cinq pics, Seiya et Jabu, si ils arrivent à pas se battre entre eux, Shunette, Aldébaran, et Aior m'a assuré que si il y avait besoin d'aide, il viendrait sans problème.  
  
TzindâIl ne refuserait pas un petit peu d'action, ça doit lui manquer...  
  
SeiyaCa y'est, il va me rafler mon armure!  
  
JabuTu vois! Fais le malin que t'es chevalier d'or, maintenant!  
  
SeiyaToi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre!  
  
Les autresCa y'est, c'est reparti!  
  
TzindâVous allez pas recommencer! Il...  
  
Jabu et Seiya, ironiquesSi!  
  
Tzindâ, réessaya son nouveau maillet.  
  
BAM  
  
TzindâNon mais des fois, on répond pas comme ça à sa future (très proche) Popesse! Allez, chacun d'un côté de la salle! Eh bien, les cours de San me sont vraiment très profitables...  
  
Jabu et Seiya oO Pfiou, aucun humour celle-là!  
  
TzindâCa vous suffit pas???  
  
Jabu et SeiyaCa va, pour cette fois, tu peux nous faire crédit, on se passera bien d'un gros coup de maillet...  
  
TzindâJ'aime mieux ça! Merci Cygnus. Alors, nous ne pouvons de toute manière pas tous partir d'ici. Mû, j'aimerais que tu contactes Milo et Aphrodite par télépathie. Aldébaran, tu garderas le Sanctuaire avec eux. Si Ika reviens entre temps, explique-lui la situation.  
  
AldébaranCompris, je vais commencer de ce pas!  
  
TzindâCygnus, essaies de joindre San et Nico, nous aurons probablement besoin d'eux. Appelle également Aior.  
  
CygnusTout ce que vous voudrez...  
  
TzindâMû, Mac, Ryu, Seiya, Jabu, Shunette, Cygnus, nous allons faire 2 groupes. Le 1er ira dans l'hémisphère Nord, le second, dans l'hémisphère Sud. Seiya, tu iras avec Ryu, Shunette, Cygnus, et Nico (si Cygnus arrive à le joindre). Mû, Mac, Jabu et Aior et San (idem que pour Nico), vous viendrez avec moi.  
  
Cygnus, à l'oreille de TzindâJe ne pourrais pas changer de place avec San ou Jabu?  
  
Tzindâ, à l'oreille de CygnusNon, désolée. Je ne tiens pas à mettre Seiya et Jabu ensemble. Et puisque je dois en supporter un, autant que ce soit Jabu. Et aussi, si Nico et San vont ensemble, ils vont nous pondre des gosses au lieur de sauver Lou. Sinon, je dois rester avec Mû, et Mac ne peut pas le quitter, vu que c'est son apprentie! C'est donc impossible que nous soyons ensemble. Et je sais très bien que si tu veux venir avec moi, c'est nous qui allons les faire, les gosses!  
  
Cygnus, re-à l'oreille de TzindâQue... Mais pourquoi dîtes-vous ça?  
  
Tzindâ, toujours à l'oreille de CygnusJe suis pas dupe! Bon, c'est pas que ça m gênerait vraiment... mais on a autre chose à faire!  
  
CygnusBon, dommage...  
  
TzindâJe sais. Bon, retournons à notre mission. Seiya, je te confie l'hémisphère Sud, avec Cygnus. Je moccuperai du Nord, avec Mû. Départ demain matin, 7h00. Et on se revoit ici même dans 5 jours.  
  
SeiyaOh non! Ca fait tôt, ça! Que diriez-vous de... midi?  
  
Tzindâ laissa entrevoir le manche de son maillet à Seiya.  
  
SeiyaEuh... 7h00? Ca me semble parfait!!  
  
CygnusMais comment on fera pour dire à l'autre groupe si on a trouvé Lou?  
  
SeiyaOn crie très fort!  
  
TzindâSeiya, arrête de dire des bêtises! Cygnus, tu connais pas les sms ou les bippers? Le tout, c'est de recharger la batterie et de ne pas la vider avec les jeux, (fixant Seiya) n'est-ce pas???  
  
SeiyaEuh... bon, d'accord! Groumpf!  
  
TzindâIl se fait tard. Chaque groupe va préparer un plan pour le voyage et une liste des lieux propices à la cachette du fameux "Hé" quelque chose, pour être sûr de ne pas repasser deux fois au même endroit, connaissant certains...  
  
Seiya et JabuPourquoi vous nous regardez tous comme ça?  
  
TzindâNon, pour rien. Bref, je vous laisse vous organiser. Cygnus, as-tu pu joindre San et Nico?  
  
CygnusOui, ils vont arriver dans la soirée. Ils sont allé rendre visite à Hilda, et ont rencontré Ziggy qui est d'accord de nous aider.  
  
TzindâTrès bien. Mû, Jabu, Mac, venez avec moi.  
  
MûSnif... oui, snif...  
  
MacOk!  
  
Tzindâ Ziggy sera avec toi, Cygnus.  
  
CygnusOk madame!  
  
TzindâTu viens Jabu?  
  
JabuEuh... je dois vite faire un téléphone...  
  
Mû, fâché tout rougeQUOI??? Tu trouve que passer un téléphone, c'est plus important que de sauver MA Lou???  
  
JabuEh, du calme! Je dois juste annuler un rendez-vous chez euh... le euh... dentiste! Tu sais que ça coûte cher si on se rend pas à un rendez-vous sans avertir!  
  
MûMais t'as intérêt à te grouiller!  
  
JabuTînquiète pas pour ça!  
  
Jabu se dirigea vers la seule et unique cabine téléphonique du Sanctuaire (qui, pour embêter tout le monde, se trouvait bien entendu au pied de ce dernier...)  
  
JabuMeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde! J'ai pas de monnaie! Ah, si, voilà!  
  
Il composa un numéro, et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche le combiné.  
  
TUT  
  
TUT  
  
Jabu, en luiHéhé, ils ne se doutent de rien...  
  
TUT  
  
...tout va se passer comme prévu!!!  
  
TUT  
  
TUT  
  
TUT  
  
TUT  
  
Jabu, toujours en luiMais bon Dieu, Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ...  
  
TUT  
  
...j'ai pas envie de me faire refaire le portrait par Mû!  
  
TUT  
  
VoixOuais...  
  
JabuBonjour, maître, c'est Ja...  
  
Voix, très fâchéeRhôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô! T'aurais pu appeler à un autre moment! Y'a Lou qui me fait un massage, et je dois dire que la petite est très douée!  
  
JabuJe suis désolée, je voulais juste vous dire que tout ce passe comme prévu. On s'est partagé en 2 groupes, l'hémisphère Nord, et l'hémisphère Sud. Je suis dans le Nord, et je vais les mener sur de fausses pistes, comme vous me l'aviez demandé!  
  
VoixBien, bien... Mais n'oublie pas que tu vas devoir revenir pour... "torturer" notre otage...  
  
Petite voix de Lou à peine audibleComment ça, torturer?  
  
Voix à LouTu verras, ça va te plaire. Maintenant, tais-toi, et continu, sinon, t'auras pas de dessert!  
  
LouC'est pas juste! Pourquoi tout le monde sait que je suis gourmande (Ca j'ai inventé, mais ça m'étonnerait pas, vu que c'est une fille... ;-p)!  
  
Lou continua, car elle ne resistait pas à de la bonne mousse au choc...  
  
LouQuoi? De la mousse au chocolat? Je vais finir par me plaire, ici, moi!  
  
AuteurBon, si tu continu à m'interrompre comme ça, t'auras RIEN DU TOUT!!!  
  
Lou se tut et les 2 interlocuteurs reprirent leur discussion.  
  
Voix à JabuTrès bien, alors n'oublie pas, suis mes ordres, et préviens-moi si il y du nouveau.  
  
JabuOk, à tout à l'heure!  
  
VoixAu-revoir!  
  
Jabu raccrocha le téléphone et alla rejoidre les autres de son groupe.  
  
JabuFaudra vraiment que je demande à Ika de faire installer un ascenseur par ici, pffffffffffff!  
  
Jabu arriva tant bien que mal dans la salle de la Grande Popesse. En le voyant arriver, Mû se leva, se dirigea vers lui, et l'empoigna.  
  
MûAlors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait si longtemps? T'as raconté ta vie au dentiste? Dis-moi pas que tu t'es arrêté chez Aphrodite!  
  
Jabu, outréQuoi? MOI, chez Aphrodite? De toute façon, il est pas là... Non, mais le dentiste voulait me fixer un autre rendez-vous, mais j'avais oublié mon agenda, et j'ai dû aller le rechercher...  
  
MûOuais, admettons... Allez, dépêche-toi de venir t'asseoir qu'on puisse élaborer un plan pour sauver Lou!  
  
JabuCa va, du calme!  
  
MûMAIS JE SUIS CALME!  
  
Tous, regardant Mû...euh...  
  
MûBon, je me suis un tout petit peu emporté, mais comprenez-moi! Désolé Jabu!  
  
JabuCa va, ça va...  
  
Tzindâ, légèrement sur les nerfsC'EST BON, VOUS AVEZ FINI? ON PEUT CONTINUER?  
  
Mû et Jabueuh... oui... désolé...  
  
TzindâBon! Alors voilà, Jabu, pendant que tu téléphonait, nous avons décidé d'aller d'abord dans les îles, les pays, les plus proches. On va donc commencer par la Grèce et ses multiples iles et archipels.  
  
Jabu, paniquéeuh... mais... je suis pas d'accord!  
  
MûQUOI?? NON MAIS...  
  
Tzindâ, essayant de calmer MûOh, ça va! Laisse-le au moins s'expliquer!  
  
JabuMerci! Voilà, je pense que le (ou la) kidnappeur n'est pas bête au point de rester tout près d'ici.  
  
MûBen...  
  
JabuOui, oui, je sais, il a capturé Lou, il est irrécupérable...  
  
MûC'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
JabuMais quoi, alors?  
  
MûBen y'avait bien Saga qui était au Sanctuaire même!  
  
JabuBen... pour gouverner le Sanctuaire, c'était quand même assez élaboré comme plan d'y rester, non?  
  
MûOuais, mais n'empêche que faut chercher partout!  
  
TzindâVous avez tout les deux raison. Mais je vais suivre Jabu, c'est le plus logique.  
  
Jabu, en luiPFIOU!  
  
MûJabu, t'as l'air soulagé...  
  
Jabueuh... non! Je suis juste content d'avoir raison!  
  
Mû, méfiantMouais...  
  
TzindâBon, vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit pas être bien loin. On peut déjà éliminer les pays du continent Américain, les îles du Pacifique, et la partie orientale de l'Asie.  
  
Mac, en elleC'est à moi Faites gaffe, la star arrive!  
  
AuteurBon, tu la ponds ta réplique, ou tu la couve??  
  
MacBen... c'est que je suis un petit peu nerveuse...  
  
AuteurTu sais, il y a plein de filles là-bas, qui étaient venues pour le casting que je peus rappeler...  
  
Cris lointains de filles hystériques: MOI! MOI!  
  
MacOk, j'me lance!  
  
AuteurT'as intérêt...  
  
MacMais on sait jamais, peut-être qu'il est pas encore arrivé à destination, pis qu'ils y arriveront, que leur cachette se trouve dans les lieux que vous avez cité avant, pis qu'on cherchera pas là-bas.  
  
Mû, en luiTiens, elle sait aussi réfléchir... Je la connais quand même assez mal...  
  
TzindâC'est con, mais elle a pas tort!  
  
JabuOui, surtout que le tort tue...  
  
Quand soudain, il fut frappé par une ombre bien connue de nos héros...  
  
BAM  
  
Jabu, inerte oO gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
TzindâSan, ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Tu sais toujours aussi bien manier le maillet à ce que je vois... Merci pour ton intervention, c'était plus que nécessaire...  
  
SanSalut tout le monde! Ouais, j'arrive toujours au bon moment... Alors, où vous en êtes? Cygnus m'a expliqué la situation très en détail. C'est vraiment un bon élément...  
  
TzindâJe sais... et c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait mon conseiller, d'ailleurs.  
  
TousVous êtes vraiment sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre..."raison"...???  
  
Tzindâ, qui rougissait à vue d'œilBen... euh... pourquoi d'autre??  
  
SanJe sais pas, il a pas d'autres... "performance" ?  
  
TzindâTu te méprends à ce sujet! Nous sommes justes très bons amis, c'est tout!  
  
TousEuh...  
  
TzindâBon, passons, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter! Gniark!!!  
  
AiorHeureusement que ça n'est qu'une expression...  
  
TousAior!  
  
AiorC'est bien, vous connaissez tous mon nom...Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
  
MûOuiiiiiinnnnnnn! Quelqu'un a enlevé MA Lou!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MacOui, et on essaie d'élaborer un plan pour la retrouver. On s'est partagés en deux groupes, et nous sommes chargés de fouiller l'hémisphère Nord.  
  
SanA ce propos, je sais toujours pas où vous en êtes du plan!  
  
TzindâBen je vais vous le dire à toi et Aior en même temps, un peu de patience! Ben en fait, on a essayé d'éliminer des pays, mais on sait jamais si peut-être il veut aller loin, ou s'il veut voyager... Alors, on en est toujours au même point: RIEN! J'espère quand même que les autres arrivent mieux que nous!  
  
MacMoi, je pense que...  
  
Elle s'arrêta net et observa les autres.  
  
MacBen qu'est-ce que vous avez à me zieuter avec cet air étonné?  
  
JabuC'est-à-dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a jamais vraiment eu de preuve comme quoi tu sais penser...  
  
Mac s'éloigna lentement, tête baissée.  
  
AiorMince, vous croyez qu'on la vexée?  
  
SanNon, regardez, elle reviens!  
  
En effet, Mac revenait, avec un gros carton dans les mains. Elle fit le tour de la table, et, comme personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir, chacun se trouva dans la trajectoire de l'exécution du balais...  
  
MûC'est malin, ça! On va plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant une semaine au moins!  
  
MacZ'aviez qu'à pas me chercher!  
  
JabuC'est vrai qu'on l'a mérité. Allez, punis-nous encore!  
  
TzindâFaudra vraiment penser à faire quelque-chose... Jabu, calmes-toi.  
  
JabuC'est pas cool... Pour une fois que je veux bien me faire réattaquer!  
  
San et Tzindâ firent le même geste en direction de leur dos.  
  
Tzindâ, à SanJe peux?  
  
SanFais seulement!  
  
BAM  
  
Jabu se retrouva par terre, avec une bosse supplémentaire sur le crâne.  
  
AiorIl ne ressemble plus beaucoup à une licorne avec toutes ces bosses  
  
Tous, sauf JabuHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
TzindâJe me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de prendre ce pervers avec nous... Enfin, nous avons autre chose à faire. Il devrait être out pour un bon moment, j'espère... Mac, que disais-tu avant tout ce dérangement?  
  
MacBen je disais que faudrait être à un ou deux dans plusieurs endroits, tirés au sort, comme ça on gagnerait du temps.  
  
TzindâBonne idée. Bon, il faut déjà voir combien on est. Alors Mac, Aior, San, Mû, l'autre larve par terre, et moi, ça fait six. On peut se partager en trois groupe de deux, et après, si vous voulez encore vous séparer, c'est votre problème. Alors tirage au sort, qui avec qui. Mac, pioche un nom.  
  
MacEuh... je crois pas que je puisse être avec moi...  
  
TzindâNon, en effet. Pioche un autre nom.  
  
MacJe peux pas changer?  
  
TzindâNon, désoléé.  
  
MacComment je fais pour le réveiller??  
  
SanOh, t'es avec Jabu? Il devrait être content...  
  
MacOuais, ben c'est pas réciproque...  
  
TzindâBon, à toi Aior.  
  
AiorJe suis avec San.  
  
SanOk. Et on va où?  
  
TzindâAttends un peu, il faut diviser en trois parties, et tirer au sort également.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Mac tente désespérément de réveiller Jabu, de toutes le manières possibles et imagineables.  
  
Jabu, qui sort peu à peu de son pseudo-comaEh! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me frapper comme ça, Mac?  
  
MacBen voilà, t'es enfin réveillé!  
  
JabuC'est pas une raison!  
  
TzindâBon, alors voilà. Un groupe ira en Amérique îles du Pacifique, un groupe en Asie, un groupe en Europe Afrique. Jabu, pioche un billet.  
  
JabuJ'ai Europe Afrique.  
  
TzindâSan, à toi.  
  
SanAmérique îles du Pacifique.  
  
TzindâOk, Mû, nous irons nous promener en Asie.  
  
MacJe préfère t'avertir tout de suite, Jabu, on se sépare!  
  
JabuCa me vas très bien, j'irai en Europe du Sud, et en Afrique. Tu auras l'Europe centrale et nordique.  
  
MacParfait!  
  
Jabu, en luiComme ça, je vais pouvoir rejoindre le maître à Lemnos, sans que personne ne le remarque!  
  
TzindâBon, allons-y! A demain 7h00!  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent chacun leur demeure. Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle du Palais...  
  
CygnusBon, on ne vas pas attendre que Ziggy et Nico arrivent, on ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont faire.  
  
SeiyaBon, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, je vais me reposer avant le grand départ. C'est qu'il faut quand même se lever tôt!  
  
ShunTu n'es qu'un gros paresseux!  
  
RyuJe ne sais pas si tu nous seras d'une grande aide, mais viens toujours, on sait jamais, tu peux ptetre, par miracle avoir une idée...  
  
SeiyaQu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là???  
  
Ryu, sarcastiqueMais rient du tout...  
  
SeiyaBen si vous avez tellement besoin de moi, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas aller dormir!  
  
Shun, à RyuC'est malin, il va de nouveau faire la gueule toute la journée!  
  
RyuBoah, il est tellement susceptible...  
  
Shun, à SeiyaViens maintenant, on a besoin de tout le monde pour réfléchir à un plan!  
  
RyuMême si certains y arrivent moins bien que d'autres...  
  
CygnusCa suffit maintenant! Ryu, si tu te tais pas tout de suite, il sera vraiment vexé, et je me verrais dans l'obligation de te baillonner!  
  
RyuOh, ça va, si on peut même plus plaisanter...  
  
CygnusBon, reprenons. Alors il nous faut une idée brillante pour trouver rapidement Lou, et pour la sauver.  
  
SeiyaOn a qu'à lancer un avis de recherche dans tout l'hémisphère Sud, pis on attend que quelqu'un nous contacte. On peut même offrir une récompense!  
  
Ryu, à CygnusJe me demande si Shun a vraiment eu raison de lui dire de rester... Dommage que San soit pas avec nous, son maillet nous serait d'une grande utilité...  
  
NicoCa peut toujours s'arranger, je lui en ai emprunté un , vous voulez que je l'essaie?  
  
RyuSalut Nico! Ben, pas encore, on va lui donner une seconde chance.  
  
NicoOk! Au fait, salut tout le monde! Ziggy va arriver, il est au petit coin.  
  
TousSalut!  
  
SeiyaBen si mon idée vous plaît pas, proposez quelque chose de mieux!  
  
RyuCa s'ra pas dur...  
  
SeiyaBen vas-y, mister grande-gueule, dis quelque chose!  
  
RyuTa gueule débile-man! Ben c'est simple, on a qu'à chercher partout!  
  
ShunEuh... je crois que même Seiya aurait pu dire ça...  
  
RyuMais c'est pas facile de trouver quelque chose. Pis je réfléchi peut-être moins vite que cette espèce de larve, mais au moins, je dis des choses sensées!  
  
CygnusOuais, mais ça nous avance pas beaucoup! Ah, Ziggy, te voilà enfin! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, t'es tombé dans le trou?  
  
Ziggy, ironiqueNon, j'ai pensé que ça serait amusant de vous faire patienter un peu... Sérieusement, j'ai pas choisi de faire aussi longtemps, j'ai jamais vu une queue pareille aux WC des hommes...  
  
RyuC'est bon, épargnes-nous les détails. Nico, Ziggy, vous connaissez la situation?  
  
NicoEn gros, Lou s'est fait enlevée, et si on la récupère pas, y'a Mû qui va pêter un câble, c'est ça?  
  
RyuT'as tout compris!  
  
ZiggyEt pour le plan, vous en êtes à quoi?  
  
CygnusBen, à pas grand chose. Z'auriez pas une idée par hasard?  
  
ZiggyBen, tu me prends de cours! Je viens d'arriver. laisse moi un peu souffler!  
  
NicoBen... euh... c't-à-dire que... Faut déjà faire une liste des pays à visiter, des lieux propices où il faut chercher. Genre où il y a la guerre, je crois qu'on peut oublier. Bon, ça m'étonnerait déjà que "Hé" soit dans l'hémisphère Sud...  
  
CygnusBen pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
NicoBen parce-qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud!  
  
SeiyaCette fois, c'est pas moi!  
  
RyuOuais, bon, on sait jamais. Vas-y, continue.  
  
NicoBen... Désolé, mais j'étais pas très doué en géo à l'école. Z'auriez pas un Atlas?  
  
ShunTiens, voilà.  
  
NicoMerci. Alors... Ca fait quand même pas mal de pays à visiter, tout ça... Y'a l'Afrique du Sud, je pense pas, à cause de toutes les maladies bizarres qui s'y trouvent. Sinon, y'a l'Australie, les Antilles, l'Amérique du Sud, les îles de l'Atlantique, du Pacifique et de l'Océan Indien, l'Indonésie, la Tasmanie, la Nouvelle-Zélande... Donc, en gros, on va partout, sauf en Afrique.  
  
CygnusBen c'est déjà ça!  
  
SeiyaJ'ai une idée pour essayer de retrouver Lou plus vite...  
  
RyuCa promet...  
  
Seiya, lançant un regard noir vers RyuVous avez jamais entendu parler des pouvoirs occultes? Y'a un bureau qui vient d'ouvrir au coin de la rue et...  
  
CygnusTT Bon, qui se charge d'appeler l'hosto pour voir si ils ont encore des cerveaux à greffer? Où de la place au service psychiatrie?  
  
RyuC'est pas la peine, pour le cerveau, y'aurait rejet immédiat, et à l'asile, ils n'ont pas de spécialistes pour un cas aussi désespéré!!!  
  
SeiyaJe ne dirai mots à ces propos outrageants et totalement infondés!  
  
Tous, bouche bée, fixèrent Seiya avec insistance. Ziggy commença à lui tourner autour, tout en observant minutieusement le corps du chevalier.  
  
ZiggyC'est pas possible, y'a un truc...  
  
SeiyaQuoi?  
  
ZiggyNon, je ne vois rien.  
  
SeiyaMais quoi?  
  
Ziggy, à tous sauf SeiyaVous arrivez à l'croire, vous?  
  
Tous sauf SeiyaBêh comment IL a fait ça?  
  
Seiya empoigna vivement Ziggy et le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
ShunNon, arrêtez, ne vous battez pas! Je vais encore tout devoir nettoyer!  
  
SeiyaBon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a?  
  
ZiggyBen c'que t'as dit!  
  
SeiyaOuais, et alors?  
  
ZiggyBen t'as sorti ça si naturellement...  
  
Seiya, qui commençcait à s'impatienterOuais, et alors? Vous êtes étonné parce-que je me suis pas ennervé?  
  
ZiggyPas du tout! Mais c'est les mots que t'as utilisé. C'est pas possible que tu aies employé un language si soutenu. Surtout pas TOI!  
  
Seiya lâcha brutalement Ziggy par terre, les yeux en feu.  
  
SeiyaSi vous voulez que je parte, faut le dire tout de suite! Je tiens pas à m'en prendre plein la gueule à chaque fois que je l'ouvre! Pis pourquoi ça n'existerait pas? On est bien chevaliers, avec pleins de pouvoirs!  
  
CygnusC'est vrai, il a pas tort. On peut toujours essayer, on n'a rien à perdre!  
  
NicoJe suis d'accord avec toi. Mais il faut faire attention de pas se faire arnaquer!  
  
RyuNon mais et pis quoi encore! Je sais bien que je suis le plus jeune, mais faut pas non plus nous faire croire au Père-Noël!  
  
On entendit alors, au loin, des grelots, avec une petite musique de fête hivernale (je vous laisse deviner laquelle...) et des sons graves, ressemblants à des "Ho! Ho! Ho!". Quelques flocons de neige vinrent se déposer sur le parterre du Sanctuaire. Tous se turent observant ces petits tas blancs avec étonnement (Je devrais me mettre à la poésie... Oups, trop tard!).  
  
Ryu?? Bon, je vous suis...  
  
SeiyaEt toi, Shunette?  
  
ShunComme disait Cygnus, on a rien à perdre! Ca joue!  
  
SeiyaZiggy?  
  
ZiggyDe toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre!  
  
SeiyaBon, alors qui peut me passer les petites annonces?  
  
NicoTien!  
  
SeiyaMerci. Alors... Dites, faut chercher sous quoi?  
  
BAM (bruit de tous tombant par terre)  
  
SeiyaBen quoi?  
  
RyuParce qu'en plus, il est sérieux! Ben commence par regarder sous magie!  
  
SeiyaAh ouais, pas con! J'y avais pas pensé!  
  
RyuCa m'étonne pas. T'as déjà réfléchi pour l'année, on va trop t'en demander non plus, tu serais épuisé et tu pourrais plus te battre! Enfin... on pourrais pas t'envoyer chez le grand méchant après avoir latté la tronche à tous ses défenseurs!  
  
Seiya...  
  
RyuQuoi, t'as perdu la langue, en plus?  
  
SeiyaPfiou!  
  
En levant vivement la tête pour faire la gueule à Ryu, le pauvre chevalier Pégase se heurta malencontreusement très fort la tête à un meuble qui se trouvait la par hasard...(Mais vraiment par hasard, je vous jure!)  
  
MeubleCa y'est, on va encore dire que c'est ma faute!  
  
Seiya, sautant dans tous les sensMais aïeuh!  
  
Shun, paniquéT'as pas abîmé ce pauv' meuble, au moins?!? Il va tellement bien avec l'ensemble de cette pièce, ça sera difficile d'en trouver un autre comme ça!  
  
Seiya, à qui il manque désormais quelques dentsMerfi, fe vais vien...  
  
CygnusBON! ON PEUT S'Y REMETTRE????  
  
Seiya et Shuneuh... oui, bien sûr...  
  
CygnusBon! Alors, voyons ces petites zanonces... Chaînes... Tiens, c'est presque les mêmes que les tiennes, Shunette! Mais je me demande si elles sont aussi... "pratique"... (puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire) Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a après... Lingerie... mmh, ils ont des articles pas mal dans ce magasin. Tzindâ y va souvent... Oups!... Je m'égare, là... Ah, magie! Alors, il y a une Isthar, un Solaris, une Lilith, une Zelda et un Xa. Alors on fait quoi, on va tous les voir, où on tire au sort?  
  
NicoBen je dirais qu'on va tous les voir, mais 1 par personne. Et on se donne rendez-vous ce soir pour comparer les réponses obtenues, ok? Mais il faut qu'on ait tous les mêmes questions.  
  
TousOk!  
  
ZiggyBon, mais y'en a que 5, et on est 6. Il fait quoi le dernier? Et ça sera qui?  
  
CygnusBen il préparera les questions, et nous mitonnera un bon petit plat pour quand on rentre...  
  
Shun Moi, je veux cuisiner!  
  
CygnusNon, désolé, on désigne pas quelqu'un d'office...  
  
RyuEn tout cas, Seiya est désigné d'office pour aller voir quelqu'un, j'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner!  
  
NicoJe suis d'accord avec toi, mais comme on va procédé par tirage au sort, on a pas trop le choix!  
  
CygnusBon, procédons au tirage au sort. Alors le 1er... Ryu, tu iras voir Isthar. Ensuite... moi, j'irai chez Solaris. Shunette, chez Lilith. Nico, chez Zelda. Il ne reste plus que Seiya et Ziggy. Prions...  
  
Soudain, une grimace apparut sur le visage de Cygnus...  
  
ZiggyBen qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
CygnusTu vas aller chez Xa, ce qui veut dire que Seiya va préparer les questions (attendons-nous au pire...) et le repas...  
  
RyuJe vous invite au resto!  
  
SeiyaEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Mééééé euh! Je me suis amélioré depuis la dernière fois!  
  
NicoEspérons...  
  
RyuDis-moi pas que notre Macho-man national a pris des cours de cuisine???  
  
SeiyaBen quoi... y'en avait marre de manger chaque jour des pizza ou du Mc'Do... Pis j'avais pas besoin de cours, l'abonnement a "Betty Bossy" est pas si cher, et y'a des bonnes recettes!  
  
ShunEt moi, j'l'ai aidé !  
  
TousBwaahahahaaaahaaaaaaaaa!  
  
SeiyaBen si vous préférez que je cuisine comme avant...  
  
TousNon non, ca va aller...  
  
Pendant que Seiya préparait ses questions, faisons un tour vers Lemnos. Jabu, qui avait, par pur hasard attérit en Grèce pour ses recherches...  
  
AuteurBen ouais, fallait bien qu'il y aille d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors je l'ai un peu aidé...  
  
...était maintenant dans la grotte de son maître, le grand, beau, puissant Héphaïstos.  
  
Héphaïstos Merci, c'est trop émouvant d'voir que quelqu'un reconnait enfin ma puissance...  
  
AuteurOuais, bon, ça va! Tu veux pas encore un mouchoir pendant que t'y es? Va bientôt falloir que je t'attache pour pas que tu t'envole tellement t'es gonflé (je sais, gag à CHF 2.15 TVA 7.6 % comprise...)! Tu veux p'têtre que je laisse s'échapper Lou pour te punir???  
  
Héphaïstoseuh... non... c'est bon Dslé  
  
Bon, reprenons. Héphaïstos avait convoqué Jabu pour lui faire part de ses ordres.  
  
HéphaïstosBon, je veux que tu ailles voir Lou et que tu lui inflige une petite "punition" pour m'avoir cassé les pieds tout à l'heure...  
  
JabuQuel genre?  
  
HéphaïstosJe te laisse choisir...  
  
JabuOk, j'ai ma p'tite idée... GNIARK!  
  
Jabu se dirigea vers la cellule où était enfermée Lou.  
  
JabuBonjour Lou!  
  
LouJabu?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
  
JabuTu le sais pas? Je suis ton bourreau...  
  
LouEspèce de sale traître!  
  
JabuEh, là, doucement! Je suis pas un traître. J'ai jamais été de votre côté!  
  
LouEt tu comptes faire quoi?  
  
JabuA ton avis...  
  
LouBen, me laisser partir, p'têtre...?  
  
JabuTu rêves! Bon, par quoi je vais commencer... Je reviens tout de suite... attends, je réfléchi...  
  
LouBen en attendant, tu peux p'têtre m'apporter mon plateau, c'est l'heure du repas, et j'ai la dalle! Ca fait 3 jours que j'ai rien mangé!  
  
JabuAh, j'ai trouvé... Merci, en fait!  
  
LouoO ben pourquoi?  
  
JabuTu vas voir...  
  
Jabu sorti de la pièce et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac rempli de boîtes diverses. Il en sorti quelques-unes, et les déposa sur la table.  
  
JabuAlors, par quoi vais-je commencer... Ah, voilà!  
  
Il saisi un carton, et l'ouvrit.  
  
Skritch Skratch (oui, je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme onomatopée...)  
  
LouMais tu fais quoi?  
  
JabuPatience! Tu veux souffrir tout de suite?  
  
LouEuh...  
  
JabuDe tout façon, c'est prêt. Regarde bien ce que je fais...  
  
Jabu sorti d'une barquette en plastique, un biscuit au chocolat (vous savez, ces bons biscuits au pépites de chocolat qu'on trouve à la Migros... Oups, pas de pub... ) et le dégusta, faisant baver d'envie Lou.  
  
LouT'es un salaud! J'vais mourir de faim, et tout c'que tu trouve à faire, c'est me montrer ça!  
  
JabuEh, oh! Reste polie! Le maître m'a dit de te torturer, c'est ce que je fais! Pis si t'es pas contente, ça risque de durer plus longtemps que prévu.  
  
LouAvec la taille qu'ont tes estomacs (pask avec tout c'que tu manges, c'est pas possible que t'en aies qu'un), ça m'étonne même pas...  
  
JabuT'aime souffrir, on dirait...  
  
LouGrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
JabuTu préfères p'têtre ce qu'il y a là-bas...?  
  
Jabu montra du doigt le coin de la pièce, où étaient entreposés toutes sortes d'instruments de nettoyage, dont 3 balais...  
  
LouFranchement?  
  
JabuBen oui, franchement.  
  
LouQuand même pas...  
  
JabuAlors te plaints pas, hein!  
  
LouAu fait, pourquoi 3 balais? Ca fait pas trop tout en même temps?  
  
JabuTu t'fous d'ma gueule??? Je balaies, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'autre??  
  
LouOh, la nouvelle Putzfrau (femme de ménage, pour ceux qui ont séché les cours d'allemand) du sanctuaire, c'était toi? Ben c'était juste une simple question, sans arrières pensées...  
  
JabuTU M'CHERCHES?  
  
Lou... Et si c'est le cas, tu fais quoi?  
  
JabuBen ces balais pourraient bien me servir à quelque chose...  
  
LouAlors non, je te cherches pas ...  
  
JabuJ'aime mieux ça... Alors, j'en étais où moi... Ah oui, la torture... GNIARK!  
  
LouMais c'est pas sympa, G FAIM!  
  
JabuC'est bien pour ça que ça s'appelle de la torture... Mmmmmmmh... Ils sont bons en plus...  
  
Lou, en elleBon, je dois me concentrer et ne pas penser que j'ai faim... 'tain, c'est trop dur là, j'arrive pas! Aaaaaarrrrrrggh!  
  
Conscience de LouMais pourquoi tu utiliserais pas le contrôle mental?  
  
Lou, à sa conscienceParce-que j'arrive pasà me concentrer, j'ai trop faim! Pis sur Jabu, question mental, il doit pas y avoir grand chose à contrôler...  
  
JabuEnsuite... Oh, de la mousse au chocolat! Mmmmmmmh! J'me régale!  
  
LouTu t'régales toujours, de toutes façon!  
  
JabuCe qui veut dire???  
  
LouBen tu pourrais avaler n'importe quoi! Même la cuisine de Seiya, tiens!  
  
JabuAh oui? Ben tu s'ras surprise d'apprendre que non!  
  
LouAh oui? Et depuis quand?  
  
JabuDepuis que j'ai essayé des trucs assez spéciaux, style cervelle, foie, tripes...  
  
LouC'est pas de la nourriture, ça... Bon, même toi tu s'rais capable d'en manger... Quoique, la cervelle, je comprend que t'aime pas, faudrait déjà que t'aies des échatillons sur toi... ou plutôt en toi...  
  
JabuBon, j'en au marre de toi, tu m'énèrves!  
  
LouPauv' p'tit!  
  
Jabu, rouge de rage, se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et revint avec un balais à la main.  
  
Alerte!!  
  
ProductionDésolé, nous avons été obligés de supprimer la scène suivante, pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, et même les âmes insensibles, c'est pour dire si c'est violent! Nous retrouverons nos deux "ennemis" dans quelques instants, quand la tempête sera passée...  
  
En attendant, allons voir comment se débrouille le groupe n° 1 (hémisphère Nord). Passons d'abord à Aior et San.  
  
AiorBon, comment on va faire? Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on fouille dans la moindre petite parcelle de l'Amérique?  
  
SanBen on a pas trop l'choix...  
  
AiorBon, on fait comment, t'as une idée?  
  
SanBen pas vraiment, non. On n'a qu'à interroger les gens, et après, on saura!  
  
AiorBon, on commence où?  
  
SanAu Canada, comme ça, plus on ira au Sud, plus il fera chaud!  
  
AiorTu as raison! Ok pour le Canada.  
  
Et nos deux amis commencèrent leur recherche dans le froid et la neige (quand je pense que j'suis bien au chaud dans mon p'tit lit... Ben ouais, j'ai de l'inspiration que le soir! Enfin... tôt le matin... ;p) Concentrons-nous maintenant sur Mac, qui est bien seule dans son Europe du Nord...  
  
MacSeule, et contente de l'être...  
  
AuteurT'étais pas censée dire ça...  
  
MacOups... Alors voilà, j'ai la liste de tous les gens habitant l'Europe du Nord, personne ne porte un nom commençant par "Hé". Dommage, ça ne nous aideras pas... Tant pis, je vais attendre que Tzindâ m'appelle, et en attendant, je vais aller visiter quelques pays...  
  
Et Mac disparu à l'aide de la téléportation, que lui a enseignée notre pôv' p'tit Mû. En parlant de lui, allons voir où en sont ses recherches...  
  
MûJ'ai mal aux pieds!  
  
TzindâJ'aimerais bien savoir à cause de quoi, on a fait que de se téléporter jusqu'à maintenant!  
  
MûOuais, mais on a quand même traversé toute l'Asie, et en plus, je suis resté dans cette armure trop longtemps, j'ai les pieds trop serrés!  
  
TzindâBen t'as qu'à agrandir le bout des pieds! C'est toi qui fabrique les armures, après tout!  
  
MûBen pour ça, il me faut du sang. Beaucoup de sang... Vous êtes volontaire?  
  
TzindâEuh... non, sans façons! Mais tu n'avais qu'à la faire plus grande au début!  
  
MûBah j'ai grandi depuis! Et à la maison, je la met rarement!  
  
TzindâOuais, t'es trop occupé avec Lou...  
  
MûMééééé euh! Et vous avec Cygnus alors!  
  
Tzindâ, innocenteMais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?  
  
MûNe faites pas semblant, tout le monde est au courant de votre relation avec le futur chevalier du cygne!  
  
TzindâBah c'est qu'une rumeur infondée!  
  
MûAh oui? Et alors, que faisiez vous dans la maison du Verseau, ce matin, avec les chaînes de Shunette...? Ryu m'a raconté qu'il avait entendu de drôles de bruits...  
  
TzindâMais je lui ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé! Shunette a prêté ses chaînes a Cygnus, et lui a montré quelques mouvements d'attaque et de défense faciles à faire. Ensuite, j'ai simplement demandé à Cygnus de me montrer ce qu'il avait appris, et maladroit comme il est, il est tombé sur moi, et on s'est emmêlés...  
  
MûOui, c'est cela...  
  
TzindâTu ne me crois pas?  
  
MûComment pourrais-je vous croire alors que tout en racontant votre histoire, vous rougissez et arborez un sourire béat!  
  
Tzindâ, rougissantBon... Mais ne le répète a personne!  
  
MûPas la peine, tout le monde est déjà au courant!  
  
TzindâEh bien tu leur diras que ce n'est que des mensonges. Je peux compter sur toi?  
  
MûOui. Mais on parle, on parle, et on a toujours pas le moindre indice! JE VERRAI PLUS JAMAIS LOUOUOUOUOUOU! OUOUOUINININ!  
  
TzindâQui te dis que les autres n'ont rien trouvé?  
  
MûOuais, vous avez raison. Merci de votre soutient!  
  
TzindâFaut toujours positiver (je sais pas si le verbe existe, mais bon...)! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il nous reste 1 jour et demi...  
  
MûJe vais nettoyer la maison de fond en comble! Quand Lou rentrera, elle sera contente!  
  
TzindâBien, et moi, je vais emprunter le jaccousi d'Ika, pendant qu'elle est pas là!  
  
MûTéléportation!  
  
ZWING!  
  
Et c'est ainsi que nos 2 amis occupèrent leur temps. Tournons-nous maintenant vers le 2ème groupe, et voyons les questions que Seiya a préparées...  
  
CygnusAlors voyons ça... Il y a 6 questions: "Est-ce que Lou va bien?" (ouais, ça peut servir...), "Où est-elle?", "Comment s'y rendre?", "Qui est ce "Hé"?", "Est-il dangereux?", "Est-ce qu'on a une chance de sauver Lou?". Pas mal... Alors voilà une copie des questions et une photo de Lou pour chacun.  
  
ShunPourquoi la photo?  
  
NicoC'est pour faciliter la localisation de Lou.  
  
ShunAh, d'accord.  
  
Tous sauf SeiyaAllons-y!  
  
SeiyaAu fait, j'ai pas une thune pour faire les courses, vous pourriez pas me dépanner?  
  
ZigTiens, ma carte de crédit. Mais ne dépense que le nécessaire. Je refacturerai le tout au Sanctuaire. Oublie pas le reçu! Le code est le 55732. Je te le note, pour être sûr que te ne l'oublie pas...  
  
SeiyaOk, merci!  
  
Nos 5 amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de voyance, et consultèrent leur voyant "respectif"...  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
IstharEntrez jeune homme.  
  
RyuBonjour!  
  
IstharBonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
  
RyuBen voilà, y'a une amie à moi qui s'est fait enlever, et j'aimerais la retrouver.  
  
IstharTrès bien. Auriez-vous une photo de la victime? Ca faciliterait certainement mes recherches.  
  
RyuOui, voilà. Peut-être que ça peut vous aider, elle s'appelle Lou. J'ai préparé quelques questions en avance. Premièrement, est-ce qu'elle va bien?  
  
IstharTout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas en danger.  
  
RyuJe note. Où est-elle?  
  
IstharSur l'une des nombreuses îles grecques...  
  
RyuEt comment peut-on y aller?  
  
IstharVous venez du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'est juste?  
  
RyuBah comment vous l'savez?  
  
IstharBen... je suis une voyante...  
  
RyuAh ben ouais, logique... Alors, on peut y aller comment?  
  
IstharEn bateau, ou à la nage...  
  
RyuJe crois que je vais me contenter du bateau...  
  
IstharVoulez-vous savoir encore quelque chose?  
  
RyuOui. Mon amie s'est fait enlever par quelqu'un dont les deux premières lettres du nom sont "Hé". Le reste est déchiré. Savez-vous qui c'est?  
  
IstharJe ne peux malheureusement pas dénoncer un Dieu...  
  
RyuUn Dieu?  
  
IstharOui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.  
  
RyuEh ben, dans quel histoire on s'est encore fourrés! Ensuite... est-il dangereux?  
  
IstharEh bien... ça dépend de comment vous vous y prenez...  
  
RyuC'est à dire?  
  
IstharCa, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même.  
  
RyuEst-ce qu'il y a une chance de sauver Lou?  
  
IstharTout dépend de la tournure des événements. Et là, je ne peux pas vous aider!  
  
RyuD'accord! Merci, je n'ai plus de questions. Envoyez la note au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Au-revoir!  
  
IstharAu-revoir, et bonne chance pour vos recherches!  
  
RyuMerci!  
  
Il sorti du "bureau" de la voyante, et alla dans la salle du Grand Pope, attendre les autres à coups de solitaire et de réussites... Continuons nos consultations avec Cygnus qui doit se rendre chez Solaris.  
  
DING DONG  
  
DING DONG  
  
SolarisEntrez, entrez.  
  
CygnusSalut! Dites, on peut ouvrir les fenêtres? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud!  
  
SolarisSi vous voulez, mais il fait à peine 10°C...  
  
CygnusCa doit être dû au fait que je viens de Sybérie.  
  
SolarisOui, c'est très probable... Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider?  
  
CygnusEt bien une amie s'est fait enlever, et avec mes copains, on essaie de la retrouver.  
  
SolarisTrès bien. A quoi ressemble cette personne?  
  
CygnusTenez, j'ai la photo la plus récente d'elle.  
  
SolarisMmmh... bien. Que voulez-vous savoir?  
  
CygnusBen tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si elle va bien.  
  
SolarisAttendez, je me concentre, je visualise la victime... Ah, je la vois! Eh bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle est très fatiguée.  
  
CygnusOki. Et où est-elle?  
  
SolarisDans un endroit où il fait très chaud. Ca ne sera pas agréable pour vous d'y aller... Je vois aussi beaucoup de rouge. Pas du sang, mais comme du métal en fusion...  
  
CygnusOk. Et comment peut-on y aller?  
  
SolarisBen en bateau!  
  
CygnusBen au moins, y'aura pas 50 possibilités! Et dans la maison de la victime, on a trouvé un mot, signé par un ou une "Hé" quelque chose. Le reste était déchiré, on n'a donc pas pu voir le nom du kidnappeur...  
  
Solaris"Hé"?? Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose... Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Solaris alla dans l'arrière boutique, et on entendit des bruits, ainsi que de nombreuses injures. Quelques minutes plus tard, Solaris revint, décoiffée et boitillant, tenant une feuille à la main.  
  
CygnusBen c'était quoi tout ce bruit?  
  
SolarisBah une pile de vieux cartons m'est tombée dessus, et en plus, j'ai reçu mon Bouddha en bronze sur les orteils...  
  
CygnusOuais, ça doit pas être très agréable, même très douloureux...  
  
SolarisNon mais! Tu veux que je te le balance dessus pour voir?  
  
CygnusCa va aller je crois... Alors qu'êtes vous aller chercher?  
  
SolarisLa liste des "Hé" quelque chose de la mythologie grecques, qui se sont réincarnés ces dernières années.  
  
CygnusFaites moi voir ca? Hé bêh, ça en fait un sacré paquet!  
  
SolarisJe ne vous le fait pas dire!  
  
CygnusEt, est-ce qu'il ou elle est dangereux/se?  
  
SolarisOh vous savez, aucun d'eux n'est bien méchant, suffit de les caresser dans le sens du poil!  
  
CygnusEt est-ce qu'on a une chance de sauver Lou?  
  
SolarisBien sûr! Il y a toujours un espoir, même dans les pires situations!  
  
CygnusTrès bien, merci pour la liste, je vais continuer mes recherches avec mes amis.  
  
SolarisMais je vous en prie! Tout le plaisir était pour moi! Au-revoir!  
  
CygnusAu-revoir!  
  
Cygnus sorti de la boutique, et voyant qu'il avait encore du temps avant le rendez-vous avec les autres, retourna au Sanctuaire en faisant un PETIT détour par la Sibérie, porter des fleurs à sa maman.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Shun se rendit chez Lilith lui poser les mêmes questions que les autres. Arrivé devant une porte, il sonna.  
  
Rien  
  
Il re-sonna.  
  
Rien  
  
Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit, et Shun entra. Là, il découvrit une petite pièce, simple et peu décorée, mais très jolie.  
  
LilithQui est là?  
  
ShunC'est Shun. Je viens vous demander des renseignements pour aider une amie en grand danger.  
  
LilithInstallez-vous confortablement dans la pièce de gauche, je descend tout de suite...  
  
Shun se dirigea donc vers la pièce indiquée, et s'installa sur une confortable chaise, attendant Lilith.  
  
LilithBonjour! Je suis Lilith de Phénégore, gardienne des éléments. Que puis-je pour vous?  
  
ShunUne amie s'est fait enlevée, et avec quelques autres personnes, nous essayons de la retrouver. Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions pour essayer de la retrouver.  
  
LilithTrès bien. Que voulez-vous savoir?  
  
ShunEh bien tout d'abord, si Lou est en danger.  
  
LilithAh, elle s'appelle Lou... J'en appelle à vous, esprits de l'air, du feu, de la terre et de l'eau. Répondez-moi je vous en conjure, que savez-vous sur cette jeune personne...  
  
Lilith, tout en parlant, levait les bras au ciel et fermait les yeux. Après un moment de silence, elle les rouvrit, mais elle avait quelque-chose de bizarre. Elle était comme possédée...  
  
Quatuor de voix gravesJe vous rassure, Lou se porte bien.  
  
Shun, quelque peu intimidé...Ah, oui très bien... Et où est-elle?  
  
Quatuor de voix gravesL'endroit le plus proche de l'enfer... un endroit où le feu domine. Où l'eau s'assèche. Où l'air se raréfie, et où la terre semble brûler sous la chaleur pesante.  
  
ShunD'accord. Et comment peut-on s'y rendre??  
  
Quatuor de voix gravesUn tel voyage est dangereux. Surtout, réfléchissez bien avant de vous y rendre. Il est accessible par la mer. C'est le seul moyen...  
  
ShunEh bien, déjà quelque-chose de clair! Et nous avons trouvé que la personne qui a enlevé notre amie est un "Hé" quelque-chose. Qui est il/elle?  
  
Quatuor de voix graves, avec le feu dominantUne personne puissante la garde. Je ne peux en dire plus, c'est mon devoir...  
  
ShunBon, et est-ce qu'il est dangereux?  
  
Quatuor de voix gravesQui dit puissance, dit danger. Mais pas invincibilité...  
  
ShunDernière chose. Est-ce qu'on a une chance de sauver Lou?  
  
Quatuor de voix gravesIl faut toujours garder espoir...  
  
ShunTrès bien, merci.  
  
A ces mots, un tourbillon enroula la jeune Lilith, et se dissipa rapidement. Lilith paraissait alors tout à fait normale.  
  
LilithOnt-ils pu vous aider?  
  
ShunOui très bien, je vous remercie. Au-revoir!  
  
LilithAu-revoir...  
  
Shun quitta la pièce, anxieux et rassuré en même temps. Il alla au Sanctuaire, où il pourrait se préparer au combat.  
  
Plus loin, Nico tentait d'élucider les enigmes que lui posaient Zelda, en vain. Il revint bredouille au Sanctuaire, n'ayant pu tirer des conclusions satisfaisantes de ce qu'il avait entendu. Zig, quand à lui, s'était retrouvé devant une porte close. En effet, Xa avait pris sa retraîte depuis quelques jours.  
  
Le jour J, nos amis du groupe n° 1 se retrouvèresnt dans la salle de la Grande Popesse pour réunir leurs indices et essayer d'élucider le mystère de ce "Hé"...  
  
TzindâBon procédont à l'appel...  
  
CygnusVous croyez que c'est nécessaire??  
  
TzindâBen oui, pour être sûr que tout le monde soit là... Tu ne voudrais pas laisser échapper des indices!  
  
CygnusNon, en effet... Mû nous ferait une de ces crise..  
  
TzindâJustement... Bon... Nico?  
  
NicoOui  
  
TzindâRyu?  
  
RyuJsuis là!  
  
TzindâZiggy?  
  
ZigYep!  
  
TzindâShunette?  
  
Shun, chantonnantPrésent!  
  
TzindâSeiya?  
  
Seiya, aux fournauxOuais...  
  
TzindâCygnus?  
  
CygnusA votre avis?  
  
Tzindâ, rougeMais c'est pour le principe!!  
  
CygnusOk... jsuis là...  
  
TzindâMû?  
  
Mûsnif... oui... snif...  
  
TzindâTiens un mouchoir, tu vas bientôt innonder la salle...  
  
MûMerci...  
  
TzindâAvec moi, le compte y est. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez obtenu comme réponses??  
  
Tous lui tendirent les papiers où ils avaient obtenu des indices.  
  
ZigBon comme j'ai pas pu d'indice, je vais rassembler et trier les informations.  
  
NicoJe vais t'aider!  
  
TzindâOki. Cygnus, va demander à Aldi, Milo et Aphro si ils ont entendu quelque-chose, et rapporte-moi des nouvelles. En attendant, je dans mon bureau.  
  
CygnusOki doki!  
  
Tous sauf Cygnus, penséeOn se demande ce qu'ils vont faire quand Cygnus reviendra...  
  
TzindâQui a osé penser??  
  
(pas un bruit)  
  
TzindâEt que je ne vous y reprenne plus!  
  
Cygnus alla donc rendre visite aux trois chevaliers encore présents, et remonta aussi vite que possible rejoindre Tzindâ l'aider dans ses dossiers (oui oui )  
  
En attendant que Zig et Nico aient tout trié, retournons au volcan d'Héphaïstos...  
  
Lou à JabuSALAUD!! Tu m'as tout fait nettoyer tout ça alors que c'était bien crasseux et incusté!  
  
JabuBen ouais, mais maintenant c'est tout beau tout propre  
  
Lou, rouge de rageGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
HéphaïstosMa ma... du calme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici??  
  
Jabu Ben elle m'a énervé, alors je lui ai fait faire le ménage.  
  
Lou {censuré}  
  
HéphaïstosC'est très bien, mais tu y es allé un peu fort... enfin, ne nous plaignons pas! Bon, Rattache-la, je voudrais pas qu'elle s'échappe...  
  
JabuOk!  
  
LouNaaaaaaan lache-moi connars!  
  
HéphaïstosDis, ça n'est pas très gentil tout ça...  
  
LouM'en fout!  
  
Héphaïstos, penséeBon bon je vois... il va falloir la calmer... (à Lou) c'est bon, je t'autorise à te promener, mais pas sans ça...  
  
Il montra du doigts une laisse, longue, mais très très lourde, pour laisser le moins de chances possible à Lou de s'enfuire. Il lui passe autour du cou, puis vérouille l'anneau, et garde la clé dans sa poche.  
  
LouNON MAIS CA VA PAAAAAAAAS??????  
  
HéphaïstosSi si, très bien Allez, va visiter!  
  
Lou, gromelantC'est bon...  
  
HéphaïstosTu ferais mieux de remonter, ils vont se poser des questions autrement...  
  
JabuTrès bien, alors à bientôt!  
  
LouBon débarras!  
  
Retour dans le palais de la Grande Popesse, où depuis quelques instants, tout le monde attendait Cygnus et Tzindâ. Enfin, il sortirent du bureau de la future Popesse.  
  
TzindâAlors, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez trouvé?  
  
ZigDéjà, Mû, rassure-toi, elle n'est pas en danger. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
NicoAlors ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est sur une île grecque, où il fait très chaud. On retrouve aussi la couleur rouge, comme le feu.  
  
ZigOn peut s'y rendre en bateau, et c'est le seul moyen.  
  
NicoC'est un Dieu ou une Déesse puissant/e. Et là, il y a une liste des "Hé" de la mythologie grecque. On vous la lira à la fin.  
  
ZigIl/elle n'est pas dangereux/se, mais a prendre avec des pincettes...  
  
NicoEt pour si nous pourrons la sauver, il faut garder espoir...  
  
MûCa nous avance a rieeeeeennnnnnn! Ma Looouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!  
  
TzindâDu calme, on va déjà voir cette liste.  
  
ZigAlors en premier, il y a :  
  
Hécate : Divinité lunaire en même temps que divinité infernale, qui préside aussi aux enchantements, maléfices, et expiations  
  
Hélène : Fille de Zeus et de Léda, soeur de Castor & Pollux, épouse de Ménélos, enlevée par le Troyen Pâris, ce qui fût la raison de la guerre de Troie, immortalisée par l'Illiade d'Homère  
  
Hélénos : Habile devin troyen, fils de Priam et d'Hécube, qui sut gagner l'amitié de Pytthus et lui succéda comme roi d'Epire  
  
Hélios :Dieu grec du Soleil, c'est-à-dire de la lumière et de la chaleur créatrice, fils d'Hypérion et de Theia  
  
Hémon : Fils de Créon, roi de Thèbes, cousin d'Antigone, qu'il aimait et voulait épouser  
  
Héphaïstos : Dieu du feu, des volcans et des forgerons. Fils de Zeus et d'Héra, il épousa Aphrodite  
  
Héraclès :(Hercule) Le plus célèbre des héros grecs. Fils de Zeus et d'Alcmène, femme d'Amphitryon, roi de Tirynthe  
  
Hébé : Déesse de la jeunesse, fille de Zeus et de Héra, elle versait le nectar aux Dieux ; elle devint l'épouse d'Héraclès après son apothéose  
  
Héro :Prêtresse d'Aphrodite qui se noya à la mort de son amant Leandre  
  
NicoEn examinant ce qui les pousseraient à enlever Lou, et en comparant les indices, il nous reste : Hécate (à cause de la divinité infernale), Hélios (à cause de la chaleur), Héphaïstos (le feu). Ce qui fait 3 personnes.  
  
TzindâBon travail! Alors on va quand même attendre les autres voir ce qu'ils nous rapportent.  
  
Seiya, arrivant de la cuisineVoilà, c'est prêt!  
  
TzindâBien, nous arrivons.  
  
Tous allèrent s'installer à une place de la salle à manger, réticents d'avaler la cuisine de Seiya. Ce dernier arriva avec les plats.  
  
SeiyaAlors nous avons du poulet rôti et purée de pomme de terre, acompagné de légumes vapeur. (note : oui bon j'avais pas envie de me fouler pour trouver qqch de japonais ou grecque...). Bon ap'!  
  
TousBon ap'!  
  
Après avoir complètement vidé les plats, nos amis complimentèrent Seiya qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas fait se déplacer tout le monde au restaurant  
  
TzindâMmmmmh c'était super bon!  
  
ZigYep, jme suis régalé!  
  
ShunDis, tu me donneras la recette?  
  
SeiyaOui oui, bien sûr!  
  
ShunMerci  
  
Les autresBen en tout cas, ça a servi ces cours de cuisine  
  
SeiyaAlors, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit!  
  
Soudain, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent dans la salle.  
  
AiorAlors comme ça, on se régale sans nous?  
  
TzindâOui, désolé mais c'était Seiya qui s'y collait, alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait pas faire mourir tout le monde clin d'oeil a Seiya  
  
SanJe comprend  
  
MacMoui jsuis encore trop jeune pour mourir!  
  
JabuBen je vous conseille d'aller directement à l'hôpital le plus proche!  
  
TzindâCa suffit, revenons à Lou! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?  
  
Aior, San et MacBen rien...  
  
JabuJ'ai entendu dire qu'un homme serait arrivé sur une île, en Grèce, tenant une jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras.  
  
TzindâBien, ça nous enlève déjà Hécate. Reste plus que 2. Bon, on va déjà aller sur les îles de Grèce, pour les examiner.  
  
Arrivés sur l'une des île, un bruit retentit soudain...  
  
BIP  
  
TzindâC'est quoi ce "Bip"???  
  
BIP  
  
MûAh, c'est mon détecteur de Lou, il sonne quand elle est très proche. Comme ça, je sais toujours où elle est.  
  
Tzindâ, sent la moutarde monter au nezIntéressant, et il la repère à quelle distance, ton truc??  
  
MûPartout, dans le monde entier  
  
Tzindâ, Rouge de chez rougeT'AURAIS PAS PENSE A LE DIRE AVANT DES FOIS???????  
  
Mûbah j'avais pu pensé, pardon  
  
TzindâTu sais combien de temps on a perdu à cause de toi?  
  
MûEuh... non?!?  
  
TzindâEt c'est TOI qui pleurait pask les recherches avançaient pas?? Espèce de...  
  
AiorMa ma... Tzindâ, on va la retrouver, c'est l'essentiel, non?  
  
TzindâMoui... mais Mû, tu paies rien pour attendre!  
  
Mû...  
  
ZigBon, on y va? C'est par où?  
  
Mû, indiquant la directionLa grotte, là-bas...  
  
TzindâTant qu'on y est tu pourrais nous téléporter directement dans la salle où elle est, non ?  
  
Mûoui...  
  
Jabu, paniquéAttendez ! Qui vous dit que c'est vraiment là ? Peut-être que le truc de Mû est HS et nous indique une fausse direction ! Faudrait pas se précipiter à la légère !  
  
Tzindâ ??Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là?????  
  
JabuBen... rien, c'est juste pour être bien sûr que...  
  
MûAllez traînons pas! On y va maintenant, tant pis si c'est faux, on cherchera ailleurs!  
  
JabuOh toi on n'est pas à 1 minute prêt!!  
  
MûNon mais comment il me parle, hé l'autre!  
  
JabuOuais ben c'est à cause de QUI si on est pas arrivés plus tôt, hein ? Et tu oses me dire que je fais perdre du temps en voulant m'assurer que c'est bien ici ? Tu manque pas de culot !  
  
MûQuoi?!? Tu veux te battre ? Allez, viens si t'es un homme !  
  
TzindâARRÊTEZ! Mû, Jabu à pas tort. On va se dépêcher, mais il faut s'assurer que ça soit le bon endroit, pour pas perdre trop de temps. Mû, téléporte-toi dans la grotte, et regarde ce qui s'y trouve. Et reviens nous avertir.  
  
MûOk  
  
JabuEt te perd pas...  
  
MûTu m'prend pour qui? Je m'appelle pas Ryôga que je sache! (ndl : oops c'est pas du même manga)  
  
TzindâBon, tu y vas où t'attend qu'on prenne racine???  
  
MûC'est bon, j'y vais...  
  
ZWING  
  
Jabu se retrouva donc dans la grotte, où il faisait une chaleur insoutenable.  
  
Mû, penséeaaaaaaargh qu'il fait chaud!!!! Vais jamais tenir avec cette armure mwâ!!  
  
Mû entreprit donc d'enlever son armure et se retrouva en caleçon au milieu de la grotte. Il commença a avancer, quand il tomba sur un croisement.  
  
Mûpffffffff par où faut aller maintenant?? Bon, pour être sûr de me retrouver, je vais laisser les chaussures de mon armure ici, le reste pourrait encore me servir.  
  
Il s'avança donc plus profondément dans une gallerie, et tomba à plusieurs reprises sur des embranchements. Au final, il ne lui restait plus que son casque dans les mains, quand il arriva dans une pièce où on entendait deux voix. Il reconnu tout de suite celle de sa bien aimée  
  
MûLou, ma Lou ! Faut que je continue, je vais la revoir.  
  
Une petite larme de joie perla au coin de son œil, et il continua sa route, jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce où Lou était prisonnière. La seconde voix, grave et douce, avait disparue. Il aperçu Lou, assise dans un coin, une chaîne autour du cou, et couru vers elle, pleurant de joie.  
  
MûLou! Ma Lou! Je suis làààààààààààààà!  
  
Lou, se retournantMmmh... Mû?!? Oooooooooh Mû, comme je suis heureuse! Mais tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller un peu plus pour venir me chercher, on va pas fêter nos retrouvailles ici!!  
  
MûBen j'avais mon armure, mais il fait trop chaud ici ! Oh ma Lou, viens dans mes bras !  
  
Lou et Mû se retrouvaient donc après une longue et pénible séparation. Soudain, une silhouette étrangère au bélier apparu.  
  
Héphaïstos, d'un ton graveQui est-ce??  
  
LouC'est mon Mû, il est venu me sauver!  
  
HéphaïstosTe sauver ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
LouBen de vous --  
  
HéphaïstosMais j'allais rien te faire, je voulais juste récupérer mon Aphrodite! Je suis Héphaïstos, enchanté Monsieur Mû !  
  
MûComprend rien...  
  
LouC'est normal chéri. Tu veux bien te rendre au Sanctuaire et ramener Aphro, même par la peau des fesses ?  
  
MûTout pour te libérer !  
  
Mû se téléporta tout d'abord à l'extérieur...  
  
ZWING  
  
...pour prévenir tout le monde. Il apparut donc en caleçon au dehors de la grotte.  
  
Mû, sautillant partoutJe l'ai trouvée ! Je dois passer au Sanctuaire chercher l'« objet » de la colère d'Héphaïstos, et je reviens !  
  
TzindâEt apparament, tu as dû oublier ton armure quelque-part...  
  
CygnusIndignes! Vous auriez pu attendre d'être rentrés !  
  
Mû, tout rougeMéééééééééé euh ! c'est pas cke vous croyez ! Bon, je reviens, je vais vite au Sanctuaire. Ja ne!  
  
ZWING  
  
Mû disparu sous le regard intrigué de ses compagnons.  
  
MacMe demande bien ce qu'il lui faut qui se trouve au Sanctuaire...  
  
ZigPeut-être le jaccousi d'Ika! :p  
  
NicoOù la sa télé home cinéma écran géant!  
  
CygnusOu son matelat-eau!  
  
RyuComment tu sais qu'elle a un matelat-eau??  
  
CygnusBen... euh... c'est Yann qui me l'a dit, un jour...  
  
ShunMouais... c'est plutôt Tzindâ qui te l'as montré...  
  
CygnusNon mais...! En sa présence en plus! Comment osez-vous prétendre de telles choses!  
  
TzindâLaisse, laisse... je suis habituée... Sachez que même moi ne savais pas qu'Ika avait un matelat-eau, alors... Je n'utilise que son jaccousi! Le reste m'en tape, j'ai aussi la même télé, des télé pour le téléphone et un ordinateur dernier cri alors....  
  
Cygnus, penséeMerci d'être aussi maligne et aussi convaincante ma puce...  
  
Tzindâ, sourire taquinCygnus, tu as pensé à quelque-chose??  
  
Cygnus, écarlateEuh... non, non...  
  
ZWING  
  
Mû réapparut avec un grand sac de jute qui gigottait plaintivement.  
  
TzindâAlors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as rapporté??  
  
MûRien de bien spécial, vous verrez plus tard. Bon, je retourne à l'intérieur !  
  
TzindâOk, fais vite!  
  
ZWING  
  
MûMonsieur Héphaïstos, j'ai votre commande!  
  
Mû sorti Aphrodite de son sac et l'approcha d'Héphaïstos  
  
HéphaïstosAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! c'est un homme, comme on me l'avait dit !  
  
Il s'effondra en larmes  
  
Aphrodite oO Mais ki cé celui-lààà?  
  
LouTon mari dans ta vie passée, Héphaïstos.  
  
AphroditeMmmmmmmh... bel homme... Eh bien, cher « époux », nous pourrions consumer notre mariage passé en...  
  
HéphaïstosJAMAIS ! Tu es un homme, tu t'es réincarné en homme pour servir Athéna ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
  
AphroditeBen... j'y peux rien moi...  
  
HéphaïstosAlors tu resteras mon prisionier jusqu'à ta mort, et je te retrouverai dans ta prochaine incarnation. Et là, tu seras mien... ou plutôt mienne!  
  
AphroditeMais il me faut un peu de soleil chaque jour pour adoucir ma peau! Dans cette grotte je ne l'aurai jamais !  
  
HéphaïstosTant mieux, plus tôt tu mourras, plus tôt tu te réincarneras, et plus tôt nous nous retrouverons.  
  
Aphrodite, s'approchant d'Héphaïstos, le regard coquin, le prenant dans ses brasTu vas voir, je te ferai découvrir le plaisir d'être avec moi...  
  
Puis il embrassa fougueusement Héphaïstos, qui se débattait, puis lentement se laissait faire  
  
MûJe crois qu'on va les laisser...  
  
LouOui, tu as raison...  
  
ZWING  
  
Ils se téléportèrent à l'extérieur, Mû récupérant les morceaux de son armure au passage, et retrouvèrent les autres.  
  
TousLou! Enfin! Tu vas bien??  
  
LouOui, oui merci. Héphaïstos recherchait juste son amour perdu...  
  
Tous?????  
  
TzindâBon, on retourne au Sanctuaire??  
  
Tous, sauf JabuOui !  
  
JabuNon, je veux profiter encore un peu du paysage...  
  
TzindâD'accord. Alors rejoins-nous quand tu voudras !  
  
Tous à JabuA bientôt!  
  
JabuOuais c'est ça... (puis entrant dans la grotte) Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire changer d'avis ?  
  
Il passa le chemin habituel qu'il connaissait par cœur, puis ouvrit la porte de la forge. Là, il vit un spectacle qui le choqua.  
  
JabuMa... Maî... Maître ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites??  
  
HéphaïstosCa ne se voit pas ? Je « fais connaissance » avec la réincarnation de ma chère et tendre  
  
AphroditeAllez viens, et parlons... Toi aussi je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de mieux me connaître...  
  
Et il entraîna Jabu vers eux. Et ils commencèrent à... « discuter... »  
  
De retour au Sancturaire.  
  
MûJe suis fatiguée, ma Lou, on rentre ?  
  
LouOui, avec plaisir !  
  
TzindâJe crois que ces derniers jours nous ont tous éprouvés. Je propose que chacun aille se reposer, et on fêtera le retour de Lou demain.  
  
TousD'accord!  
  
Tous rejoignirent plus ou moins rapidement leur maison respective. Tzindâ avait fait comprendre à Cygnus qu'il devait la rejoindre pour s'occuper des derniers dossiers en suspens (ouais, c'est ça :p). Arrivant au Palais de la Grande Popesse, ils aperçurent 2 silhouettes familières.  
  
TzindâIka ! Yann ! Vous êtes rentrés de vacances ? Alors, comment c'était??  
  
Ika et Yann, presque cramés C'était bien, mais là on est un peu crevés... ça vous dérange pas qu'on en reparle demain??  
  
TzindâNon non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs j'ai juste quelques dossiers à régler avec Cygnus, et après j'irai aussi me reposer...  
  
IkaIl s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pendant notre absence??  
  
Tzindâ, ne voulant pas les inquiéterNon, rien de spécial. Ah si, Aphrodite a disparu... Peut-être il est parti en vacances...  
  
YannTant mieux!!  
  
TzindâEt demain, on organise une fête.  
  
IkaEn quel honneur?  
  
Tzindâbêêêêêêêêh... juste pour le plaisir  
  
IkaBon.. c'est pask c'est l'été, je dis rien... Alors à demain !  
  
TzindâA demain, reposez-vous bien  
  
YannQu'est-ce que tu insinues par là??  
  
TzindâRien.. rien...  
  
YannBon alors à demain! Et « travaillez » bien...  
  
TzindâEt toi qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?  
  
YannLa même chose que toi :p  
  
Tzindâ, rouge...  
  
CygnusBon, on y va! Pas envie de bosser trop tard moi!  
  
TzindâD'accord d'accord...  
  
Ika et Yann se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, et Cygnus et Tzindâ vers leur bureau, où ils allèrent... « travailler »...  
  
FIN 


End file.
